BOSAN
by ChanBaekRoom
Summary: [ONESHOT/PG-13] "Lalu apa mau mu sekarang!"/ "Aku tidak ke kanak-kanakkan!"/ "Jangan membuatku memakai tindakan kekerasan padamu Baek."/ "Aku bosan."/ "Ahhh, aku sungguh gila! Ini bahkan belum seminggu, kenapa aku bisa sangat merindukannya!" [DLDR! Male Slash Fic, YAOI, OTP]


**BOSAN**

 **... ...**

 **Main Cast** **:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Disclaimer :**

 **This story belong to me, but the character not be mine.**

 **A/N :**

Jujur, aku belum pernah melakukan hubungan apapun (dalam konteks ini pasangan kekasih). Jadi, maafkan aku jika itu tidak benar.

 **Warning :** Typo(s), NEWBIE!, BL, Boy x Boy, Boys Love, Male Slash Fic, YAOI

* * *

 **-ChanBaek_Room ©2016-**

* * *

.

.

.

"Lalu apa mau mu sekarang?!"

Chanyeol sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Amarahnya kini sudah melewati ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Kau ingin putus?!"

Suara botol kaca pecah langsung terdengar keseluruh penjuru ruang makan itu, dan sang pelaku menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang entah artinya apa.

"Baek, jangan kekanak-kanakkan."

"Aku tidak ke kanak-kanakkan!"

"Lalu kenapa kau membanting botol winenya?!"

Baekhyun mendengus dengan keras, lalu beranjak pergi menuju ruang tamu, dimana tas gandongnya berada.

"Kau mau melarikan diri hah?!"

Chanyeol mengikuti dibelakang lelaki itu. Ia menatap setiap gerakan Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggendong tasnya, dan melangkah pergi untuk meninggalkan apartemen itu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, sebuah sentakan keras ditasnya membuat ia melangkah mundur dan kehilangan keseimbangannya, hingga jatuh terlentang diatas lantai yang ia pijak.

Chanyeol bergerak dengan cepat. Ia menyelipkan salah satu kakinya diantara kedua kaki milik Baekhyun, tangannya langsung mencengkram dengan kuat kedua tangan milik lelaki itu, dan menyimpannya diatas kepala. Tubuhnya ia turunkan, hingga jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi.

"Jangan membuatku memakai tindakan kekerasan padamu Baek."

Baekhyun hanya bungkam, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam dan dibalas dengan tatapan sayu oleh lelaki itu.

 _Deg!_

Sakit. Sangat sakit melihat lelaki itu. Melihat kedua matanya, merasakan hembusan nafasnya, dan mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan Park!"

"Tidak semudah itu!"

Ia menggeliatkan tangannya, berusaha lepas dari cengkraman lelaki itu. Namun, lama kelamaan yang dirasakannya adalah cengkraman itu semakin kuat.

"Lepaskan aku sialan!"

 _Duag!_

"Argh!"

Cengkraman itu langsung lepas, ketika ia menendang selangkangan lelaki tiu. Ia mendorong dengan kuat tubuh Chanyeol hingga jatuh kesamping, dan ia langsung melarikan diri.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

Ia tidak tahu apa salahnya, dan mengapa Baekhyun – kekasihnya – bertingkah seperti itu. Ia rasa semuanya baik-baik saja, lalu kenapa seperti ini?

"Jadi kau putus dengannya?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan diseberang lain teleponnya.

"Kau fikir hubungan selama 2 tahun bisa putus begitu saja?" Chanyeol menggeram marah.

"Well, itukan bisa jadi, bahkan sebuah pernikahan bisa bercerai kapanpun, dan kau yang baru saja pacaran sudah pasti itu mungkin."

"Tapi pasti selalu ada prosesnya."

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya setelah membersihkan pecahan botol winenya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat sampahnya berada.

"Oh Sehun."

"Apa...?"

"Ingin pergi ke pub?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa lagi?

Luhan mendengus capek saat melihat Baekhyuun berada di depan pintu apartemennya dengan muka merenggut.

Ini sudah pasti lelaki itu ada masalah dengan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun langsung menyelonong masuk kedalam apartemen tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan sekali lagi Luhan hanya bisa mendengus.

"Ceritakan."

"Aku bosan."

"Kau bosan dengan Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengaggukkan kepalanya, lalu duduk di sofa yang ada. Luhan berdiri tak jauh menatap lelaki itu.

"Kenapa bisa bosan?"

"Entahlah.."

Luhan berjalan menjauhg menuju dapur untuk mebangambil minuman untuk mereka.

"Kalau begitu putus saja."

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau putus dengannya?"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, menyodorkan kaleng minuman soda yang diambilnya, dan langsung disambut baik oleh lelaki itu setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Dia sudah bertanya padaku."

"Dan jawabannya?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Luhan sudah tahu hal itu.

"Bosan adalah sesuatu hal yang wajar dalam sebuah hubungan, tinggal bagaimana kalian menyikapinya saja."

"Kau bosan dengan Kris hingga putuskan?"

"Ya."

Luhan tersenyum tipis, kemudian duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Namun itu berbeda denganmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Aku dan Kris memang sudah bosan satu sama lain, seberapapun kerasnya kami memperbaiki hal itu dan mengenyahkan kejenuhan, semuanya tetap sama, sedangkan kau dan Chanyeol berbeda."

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kau masih mencintainya, dan kebosanan itu akan hilang Baek."

.

.

.

Chanyeol terkejut ketika menemukan Baekhyun tengah tertidur didepan sofa dengan kedua kakinya menekuk didepan dada. Hatinya langsung porak poranda antara marah, senang dan rindu. Sudah berapa hari ia tak bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu?

Disimpannya tas kerjanya diatas sofa, dan ia menundukkan badannya, menyelipkan tangannya di leher dan lutut lelaki itu. Dengan perlahan ia menggendongnya didepan dada, lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Ia mencium dahi lelaki itu sesaat sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan meletakkan lelaki itu dengan perlahan diatasnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, maafkan aku telah berkata seperti itu padamu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliatkan badannya merasa terganggu mendengar suara jatuhnya air dikamar mandi. Ia menggeliat membentuk tubuhnya seperti sebuah janin untuk kembali tidur.

Hah, rasanya gila, ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol sampai bisa menghirup aromanya itu ditempat tidurnya.

"Ahhh, aku sungguh gila! Ini bahkan belum seminggu, kenapa aku bisa sangat merindukannya?!"

"Merindukanku?"

"Bahkan sampai berhalusinasi mendengar suaranya."

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya, kemudian mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya itu.

 _Tes! Tes!_

Basah.

Dari mana air itu datang?

Dengan enggan Baekhyun membuka matanya merasakan tetesan air yang mengenai pipinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya keatas, lalu matanya seketika terbuka lebar.

"Chanyeol?!"

"Pagi sayang."

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan cepat, lalu pergi sambil menggosokan rambutnya dengan handuk yang dilehernya. Lelaki itu mengambil kacamanya yang berada di meja kerjanya, lalu berjalan menuju lemari untuk meraih pakaiannya.

Baekhyun terpaku. Otaknya sedang mencerna.

"Bagaimana bisa aku ada disini?"

"Aku mengendongmu."

"Bukan! Maksudku, kenapa aku bisa di apartemenmu?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Sebegitu besarnyakah kau merindukanku hingga tak sadar datang ke apartemenku?"

Baekhyun memasang muka datarnya, walau hatinya mulai berdegup tak karuan ketika Chanyeol tersenyum menggodanya. Chanyeol yang memakai kacamata setelah mandi dengan rambut basah adalah hal yang paling menggoda untuknya.

Chanyeol melemparkan handuknya ke kepala Baekhyun, lalu meletakkan tanganya diatas sana, dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga beberapa centimeter lagi.

"Cepatlah mandi, dan aku akan siapkan sarapan untuk kita."

Baekhyun memberenggut.

"Kau yang seperti ini sangat menggemaskan."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Cepat mandi."

Chanyeol langsung melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Namun sebuah tarikan ditangannya menghentikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun disana berdiri dengan kikuk menatap kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Luhan."

"Dasar mulut ember."

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Baek, jika kau bosan, kau bisa bilang padaku, jangan seperti kemarin."

Baekhyun diam.

"Tapi aku sangat sakit membayangkan reaksimu seperti apa."

Kepalanya ia tundukkan.

"Bahkan ketika kau bertanya apakah aku ingin putus denganmu, aku sangat sakit."

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi ketika aku berpisah denganmu, dan aku sangat sakit setiap melihatmu, merasakan hembusan nafasmu, dan mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirmu."

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah bayangkan."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Itu aku tak bisa menahannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian merengkuh tubuhnya kekasihnya dengan gemas.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan kau harus tahu itu."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Jadi jangan memikirkan apapun itu, aku hanya akan berpisah denganmu ketika kau memintanya."

"Aku takkan memintanya."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya, kemudian mengecup puncak kepla kekasihnya.

"Nah bagus kalau begitu."

Pelukannya ia lepas, kemudian dipandangnya wajah kekasihnya dengan intens, hingga semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi tembab kekasihnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Baek."

Dan Chanyeol langsung meraih bibir tipis milik kekasihnya dengan penuh perasaan bahagia mendengar perkataan itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat, dan sangat, Byun Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **… …**

– **END–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAGIAN MANA YANG MEMBUAT KALIAN TERTARIK?**

 **BERNIAT MENINGGALKAN REVIEW?**


End file.
